Lay My Body Down
by XxJaggedXHeartzxX
Summary: This story takes place in the past and in the future. When he gets run out of England, William ends up in New Orleans, and wrapped around the finger of and man named Angelus. I want five reviews for the next chapter.
1. Spike

Once again another story that I am writing with another friend.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Or Angel (Angelus) or Spike.

Chapter 1

"That git… if I ever find her…I'll rip her throat out." a brown haired man muttered as he ran down the dark deserted street. "Never should have hired her…" At the end of the street, the flicker of a torch appeared and a shout could be heard. "Fuck!" the man hissed and pivoted on his heals and turned. The sight of more torches greeted his as he turned. He took a step backwards with a quiet curse and turned to dash across the street with inhuman speed. The torches followed slowly as he darted down an alley.

'It is getting close to dawn…I cannot run much longer.' His running came to an abrupt halt as the alley stopped and he was met with a brick wall. "Fabulous." he muttered then jumped into the air with amazing agility, and landed on the roof of the building in front of him. He looked down at the confused towns' people and smirked then let out a small chuckle. "Idiotic fools. Thinking that they can out run a vampire." he turned and jumped off the other side of the building to find shelter from the incoming sunrise.

He ended up stopping at a storage building near the port when he couldn't press his luck with time anymore. "What a vile place…"he said as he watched rats scurry away from him in fear. "Nothing like my normal accommodations but I guess it will have to do…for today."

The man climbed behind a few crates and sat down in the corner, his entire body hidden by the wooden boxes. "Well I suppose it was getting close to the time to leave that place anyway. Perhaps sooner is better than later." he closed his hazel eyes as the sun began to shine through an overhead window.

* * *

The brunette's eyes snapped opened to a smell invading his nose. "Fire?" he gasped and stood quickly from his spot on the floor. The walls of the building he had slept in were being set ablaze. "How in the hell did they find me?" he cursed and ran over to a lower window and cautiously peered out to see the setting sun. "Damn! So I either stay and burn, or escape and fucking burn!" He let out a growl and backed away from the window. "Alright… Relax, just relax William. Just a few more moments and the sun will be gone. I'll be able to escape and maybe kill some of those bastards."

He moved towards the center of the building looking for a flight of stairs to get higher up in the building, where the offending flames hadn't gotten to yet.

Luck decided to be on the opposing side this time around, as the storage building turned out to have only one level.

"Bloody hell…" he growled and kicked over a large crate. "Damn it all!" the contents of the crate spilled out on the floor, William looked at them, and a smirk broke out on his face. "Perfect."

He snatched up one of the wool blankets and wrapped it tightly around his body, careful to cover every inch on his skin. He looked around quickly for an area of the building that hadn't been lit with fire. After finding none, he let out a short curse. "They don't leave any openings do they?"

Without any other options, he began kicking at a wall that had the least amount of fire licking at the wood. He gave the old wood one last good kick and the wall gave in, the wood splintering apart violently. William darted out the hole and ran away from what would have been his burning coffin. Dark silhouetted forms followed him quickly, shouting profanities as they ran.

William easily out ran them and slowed his pace as he reached a wooden dock, the heels of his shoes snapping against the wood. His eyes scanned the names of the ships and the words on the boxes that were being transported on said ships. Newfoundland, Ireland, South America, Africa, and then finally he found one that looked promising. New Orleans. "Better than the other choices I've been given." he said quietly to himself and looked up at the ship. The Bloody Mary was the name of the vessel that would transport him across the sea. "Alright. America shouldn't be that bad." he said and quickly jumped onto the deck of the ship. Since it was late all of the men had gone home to their wives, so the ship was deserted, unaware that they would be transporting not only their crates of goods but also a vampire.

He walked around the deck slowly and headed down below deck to find a place for him to sleep for the next five months. "I hope they have a large crew." he laughed and continued to search through the ship.

* * *

Angelus ran as fast as he could towards the church. He had to get there, fast. Church was the only place where he could find a peace of mind. With everything he was going through, he knew that God would be the only one who could help him.

It was dark when William jumped off the Bloody Mary, and only a few humans were wandering the streets. Drunkards, prostitutes, and... a man that seemed to be running as if the hounds of hell were on his heels. "Hmm..." William followed the man with his eyes and decided to follow him.

Staying a good ten feet behind him, William came to a sudden halt when he saw the man run into a church.

"Well that's just fucking perfect." he muttered. Normally William would just turn around and leave, but there was something about this man that made him walk over to a bench across the road from the church and wait for the man to exit the building.

After what seemed like an eternity, the dark-haired man exited the church. William noticed that he had a somber expression on his face. Not wanting to admit it to himself (or anyone else, for that matter) William realized he felt sympathy for the man. He knew that expression...he knew the feeling of loss. William stood up from the bench, and slowly walked towards the stranger.

"Why so glum, mate?" he asked quietly as he walked up next to the depressed looking man.

William gave the man a sideways glance with his eyes. He made an attempt to read his thoughts, which he quickly learned were much more complex than he'd ever imagined.

Noticing that the man wasn't really up for a conversation, he took a risk to get the stranger to talk. "Problems with the missus?"

Angelus glared at the man. Who does this guy think he is? Figuring that it wouldn't hurt to talk to someone who could actually give him some feedback.

William chuckled softly so that the human wouldn't hear and held out his hand. "How rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself. William Pratt."

I'm not quite sure if I trust this here William fellow, Angelus thought to himself. "I'm Angelus. You do not need to know the rest." I am not sure why, but I feel as though I must keep my guard up against this one.

William smirked with a light chuckle. "Angelus. What a unique name." he stole a glance at the sky and groaned to himself at the sight of the horizon. the sun would be up soon.

Angelus could not help but take notice of William's concerned look as he glanced at the approaching sunrise. He took a chance and decided to ask him, "Worried about the dawn, are you?"

He looked back at Angelus and smiled. "I have sensitive eyes. I don't do well in sunlight so I prefer to stay indoors. I'm a night person myself."

"I see..." Angelus responded in a thoughtful tone. "I've always loved the sunrise. I used to compare the brilliant red color to that of my wife's hair..."

"Used to?" he asked and placed his hands into his pockets.

Angelus fought back tears. There was no way he would let himself break down...especially not in front of this stranger. Yet, there was something about him...Shaking the thought from his mind, Angelus spoke below a whisper. "Yes, used to. She was murdered 27 days ago. Along with our child. I lost them to the war."

William frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that my friend." he said softly. "Do you need someone to talk to? I'm willing to listen."

Angelus could not hold back any longer. He dropped to his knees, his fist clutched to his chest. "It hurts so much..." he said through his teeth as the tears began to flood down his cheeks. "I'd rather die than live forever without my wife and daughter..."

He kneeled down next to Angelus. "My friend, please, stand up let us retire to your home. I will gladly listen to your story."

"I...I can't. It hurts to move..."

William smiled and put one arm under Angelus legs and his other arm behind his back and lifted him up. "You're going to have to tell me where you live, Angelus."

Angelus was trying to keep himself calm. He did not want to hyperventilate, but he knew it was inevitable. He had not let himself properly grieve for his losses. After feeling alone for so long, he finally found someone who would listen. Between heavy breaths, he said, "About a mile from here. Beyond the schoolhouse."

He smiled. "Relax my friend. You'll be home soon. then you may rest." he said and started to walk quickly towards Angelus' house.

The combination of William's steady walking pace and warm arms around his body quickly took Angelus into a deep sleep.

When William reached the man's house he stopped and looked down at the man in his arms. "Angelus." he whispered quietly and shook him slightly. "May I enter your home?" he asked.

Angelus whimpered and nuzzled his head into William's chest. He nodded. "Yes of course…" he murmured and fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

When he awoke the next morning he was surprised to see William asleep in the rocking chair that his wife used to rock their daughter to sleep in.

William's eyes opened slowly and he looked at his new friend. "Good morning my friend. I pray you slept well?"

Angelus stretched his muscles and expected them to be sore; they usually were because he rarely got a peaceful night of rest anymore. But to his surprise he was very relaxed. "Now that you mention it, I've had the best night of sleep that I've had in weeks." He sat and thought about this for a moment. "Or even months, for that matter!" he added with a chuckle.

William smiled. "I'm glad to hear it." he stood up and stretched his back cracking from sleeping upright in a chair. "Do you wish to talk?"

Angelus stretched some more, enjoying the relaxed sensation that flooded his body. "I truly would like to, but I need some breakfast first. Would you like some eggs and bacon?"

He paused to think of his answer. "I don't have much of an appetite, but thank you for the offer."

Angelus laughed softly. "I do recall you saying that you are more of a night person." When he rolled back the blankets, he realized he was not in his usual nightwear. "Um," he said in an embarrassed tone before quickly covering himself up again. "What exactly happened to my clothes??"

He attempted to hide a smirk, but failed. "Daytime clothing isn't exactly the most comfortable to sleep in. Don't you agree?"

"Well, yes." Angelus could not help but smirk either. He also could not help but chuckle while saying, "Would you mind turning around so I may get dressed?"

"Haven't I already undressed you?" He asked and put his hands in his pockets.

Angelus stared at his new friend, not blinking. "Well, yes you have. However, if I recall this correctly I was in an unconscious state last night and was incapable of taking care of myself."

He laughed lightly and walked towards the door. "Indeed you were, my friend. I shall meet you in the hall." he opened the door and slipped out of the room.

As Angelus changed into his day clothes, he could not help but feel appreciation towards the man who took care of him the previous evening. He had never thought about being with a man before, and this William character was intriguing him in every possible way. What really astounded Angelus, is that he did not find this to be odd in the slightest sense.

William smirked as he peeked through the crack that he had left in the doorway and smiled at the man's thoughts.

As Angelus turned to leave the room, he saw William's eyes peeking through a small crack in the door. "William? Is there something I can help you with?"

William's smirk widened and he pushed the door open. "I think the question that I would ask you to reply to that question would be... are you willing to help?"

Angelus returned the smirk. "Well that depends on you. What is it that you need me to help you with?"

'I have a feeling that this man will drive me to my last nerve.' William thought then started to walk slowly over to the dark-haired man.

Angelus approached William, watching his eyes with an intense passion. When they were practically touching nose-to-nose, Angelus placed his hand on William's neck and caressed his cheek with his thumb.

William chuckled and lifted his hands to weave his fingers into Angelus' hair. "Do you have any idea what you are doing my friend?"

Angelus smiled, without taking his eyes off Williams'. "I haven't the slightest clue. But what I do know," he said, before dropping his tone to a whisper, "is that this feels very, very right..." Angelus let his voice trail off as he leaned towards William.

William smirked, pressed his lips to Angelus roughly, and backed him up towards the bed while sliding his hands down Angelus' back.

Angelus grabbed Williams' buttocks as he backed his way to the bed. He wrapped his arms around Williams' waist as he laid them down onto the mattress, slipping his tongue between his lips as he did so.

He bit down softly on Angelus' tongue and slipped his hands under his shirt. He pressed a knee between the other man's legs and shifted closer to him.

Angelus gasped at the sensation of having another man touch his unmentionables, even through articles of clothing. However, it was a gasp of pleasure. A pleasure he had never felt before, not even with his wife...

William moved his hands to the front of Angelus' shirt and made quick work with the buttons, then slid the fabric off of his shoulders.

Angelus unbuttoned and unzipped William's trousers(he was already shirtless) and started to pull them down the man's legs.

William kicked off of his pants and pulled out of the kiss remembering that Angelus was human and therefore had to breathe, then moved his lips down to his neck.

Angelus writhed underneath the man's body, feeling his hardness rub against William's. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, moaning from pleasure as William sucked on his neck.

William shuttered as Angelus moved against him and grazed Angelus neck with his fangs. He pulled back trying to restrain himself and moved his hands down to remove Angelus' pants.

Not wanting to wait to be touched, Angelus grabbed William's hand and shoved it down his pants.

William chuckled then moved his lips up to whisper against Angelus' ear. "You sure are feisty my friend. Have you ever been with a man before?"

Angelus stared into William's ice blue eyes. "Never in my life. But this feels right." He stopped for a moment to squeeze William's butt. "So does this," he said with a smirk.

He smirked and laughed again as he pulled his hand out of Angelus' pants and removed the article of clothing. he placed the humans legs around his waist, then leaned down to whisper in his ears. "It's going to hurt."

Angelus' eyes suddenly widened with alarm. He rolled away from William and grabbed his pants. "You're a vampire!"

William sighed and grabbed Angelus' wrist. "Come now love, don't be ridiculous." he pulled Angelus back towards him.

Angelus' voice shook as he spoke. "I felt a sharp tooth graze my neck. And...the only time I've ever heard of men being together intimately is when a vampire overtakes another male."

William wove his fingers into Angelus' hair and kissed him softly. "I would never hurt you Angelus." he whispered.

Angelus felt a surge of anger rush through him, because this man just would not listen to what he as saying. He pushed William away and backed up a few steps to put some distance between the two of them. "It's not the sex that I'm worried about, William. Well, I mean, I am worried about the sex. Not the pleasure part. I'm just afraid that you will gain control and bite me when I'm the most vulnerable."

William sighed and stood up then stepped closer to the human. "Look Angelus... I will NOT bite you. I could have before, but I didn't. I won't hurt you."

For some reason he couldn't understand, Angelus felt a sense of trust toward William. He slowly approached him once more, and sat on the bed. "I believe you...and I do trust you. I'm just, not ready..."

He leaned over Angelus and caressed his cheek. "I can wait." he whispered then grabbed his clothes and went to leave the room.

As William walked away, Angelus felt a part of himself leaving with him. "WILLIAM! Please, don't go..." he pleaded as he approached him. "Just, stay with me. In my bed. I...don't want to be alone anymore..." He let his voice trail off as tears began to flood his eyes, memories of his wife coming back to him tenfold.

William turned and dropped his clothes to put his arms around Angelus. "Don't cry. Tears don't flatter you." he whispered.

Angelus could not help the emptiness he was feeling; yet at the same time, with this stranger - this, William character - he felt wholesome again. The sensations were overwhelming, and still holding onto the man, he slid to the floor. Unable to hold in his emotions, he did what he'd needed to do and let two years' worth of agony and grief be released.

William sat down next to Angelus and pulled him into his lap. "Angelus..." he brushed away the tears. "It's all right now. I'll stay for as long as you want me."

Angelus grabbed onto William's body even tighter and pulled him as close to him as he possibly could. "Don't ever leave me," he cried.

"Of course. I'll stay by your side forever... My angel." he whispered and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

William stared down at the human who was clinging to his waist and sighed. "I'm just getting myself into a huge mess." he said quietly. He brushed some hair out of Angelus' face and frowned. He glanced at the window and wondered if it would keep out the sun that would be rising soon. He glanced form the window to Angelus. He wanted to get up to make sure that the window was closed tightly, but his body refused to move from Angelus' grasp.

Angelus moaned in his sleep, clinging onto William's body which was providing him with so much warmth. He could feel the stranger becoming restless, but he refused to let him go.

William smirked knowing that Angelus was awake. He glanced down at the man and chuckled. "I know you're awake Angelus." he whispered and leaned down to lick at his ear playfully.

Angelus smiled and sat up, stretching his sore and tired muscles. "What exactly happened? And...how did you end up in bed with me?"

William's smirk widened as he read the other man's mind and he leaned closer to Angelus. "You mean you don't remember." he whispered and kissed Angelus softly. "Maybe I should remind you..."

A flash of power soared through Angelus' veins when William's lips met his. Suddenly, every major event that occurred in his life flashed before his eyes as he wrapped his arms around William's neck and pulled him on top of him. He could feel his mind being invaded by an unknown force, but he didn't care. Whatever was making this man act the way he did, Angelus didn't want it to stop.

William placed his hands on either side of Angelus' head to keep himself steady and moved his lips down to Angelus' neck. "Rather excited this morning I see." he whispered and nipped at the skin of his neck.

The words that flowed from William's lips were but a blur of sound. Angelus was completely lost in the moment, enjoying the surge of power that coarsed through his blood. "I want you, William," he said in a hushed voice.

The vampire laughed and pulled his own mind out of Angelus'. "Now now, lets not get carried away." he said and looked down at Angelus. "We've only just met."

Angelus ran his hand along the man's chest, feeling the curves around his breasts and tight abdomen. "I can't help what I feel, William. I know what I feel in my mind...and most importantly, in my heart." He kissed the man's cheek softly.

"Shh..." he pushed the man away and looked at him. "Angelus, don't you remember last night at all?" he breathed.

Angelus tried to remember the night before, but everything was a blank slate. "I remember what happened before last night, but it's as though last night didn't happen. Won't you please remind me?"

William laid him back down. "Angelus, last night you told me to stay with you in your bed, but you told me you didn't want me to gain control over you and bite you. You told me you weren't ready."

"Ready for what?"

He sighed and leaned over to whisper in his ear seductively. "Sex." he whispered and nipped at his ear.

Angelus let out a chuckle that came from deep inside his chest. "Sex? No, I don't want sex. I just want you wrapped around my body and to kiss you until the sun goes down."

William just laughed again. "There's more that you don't remember Angelus." he said and licked at his neck.

The tone of William's voice suddenly brought Angelus back to reality. "There's something you're not telling me..." He put his hands on William's shoulders and pushed him off his own body, then quickly sat on the edge of his bed. He started to stand, but then remembered he was naked so he quickly sat down and covered his privates with the bed sheet. What the hell is going on here? I only do things like this with my wife...this isn't normal!

The vampire smirked and pulled the human back onto the bed and leaned over him. "No. I'm far from normal." he whispered.

Angelus was suddenly filled with great fear. This man has read my thoughts...but how? He searched William's eyes, hoping for an answer. Yet none came.

"You really should be more careful of who you invite into your home." he said and caressed Angelus' neck.

"YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!"

"Pretty much the same reaction as last night." he said and ran a nail down Angelus' neck.

Angelus paused, and reality started to come back to him. He remembered walking home from the Inn the night before after a long day at work. Sorrow had over swept him; he met a stranger on the street, and brought him home. Then remember being told that this stranger...was a vampire.

"If that's true..." Angelus started carefully. "Why haven't you bitten me yet?"

"I told you I wouldn't." he said and leaned closer. "But... if you want me too, I could always..." he leaned down to graze the humans neck with his fangs.

A sharp sigh escaped Angelus' lips at the feel of William's fangs on his neck. He scratched his nails down the man's muscular back. "Yes..."

William paused and pulled back slightly. "You want me to bite you?" he whispered. "You aren't thinking Angelus."

Angelus sat up and placed his hand at the back of William's neck, caressing it softly with his thumb. "I'm not sure why I'm feeling the way I am for you William. But you've relit a fire within me that's been dead for more than a year. I'm tired of this suffering. From what I know about vampires...they don't feel basic human emotions. William - make me be able to NOT feel!" Angelus pleaded as tears began to fill his eyes.

William pushed the human away. "There's a lot more to being a vampire than not feeling emotions." he said softly. "I'm not damning you to hell." he whispered.

In a burst of rage, Angelus pushed William away from him and jumped off the bed, no longer caring that his manhood was in clear view of the stranger. "Do you not think that I am not in hell right NOW, William!? For God's sake my wife and my daughter were taken from me. I have no other family. I haven't felt alive in over a year. Then you come strolling along in the middle of the night and help me back here to my home...my HOME. This is the first time I've ever called this place my home - " Angelus continued his rant, his arms outstretched to emphasize the importance of the room. "-until I invited you into it." He stared at William for a while to catch his breath, then slowly walked back towards the bed and sat next to him. He took his hands into his. "William, I want to be with you. I KNOW this is what I want. Please do not deny me eternal happiness with you."

"Angelus." he whispered and pulled him into his arms. "My angel. I can't do that to you." he said. "I won't let you live the way that I have for so long."

Angelus could not help but blush. "Your angel?" he repeated shyly, burying his face into William's chest to hide his pink cheeks.

"Yes. I won't damn my angel to hell." he whispered and ran his fingers through Angelus' hair.

Angelus felt a wave of disappointment. He was willing to offer his life - his soul - to this vampire who he had fallen in love for at first sight, yet he was being rejected on the spot. "Leave."

"You want me to leave?" he whispered. "You were begging me to stay last night." he said then laid the human down and stood up. He dressed silently and left the bedroom.

Angelus could no longer hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. As they slid down his cheek, he whispered, "William, my love...come back to me..." even though he knew that William would not hear him for he had already left the house.


	2. Angelus

**William sighed as he walked up to Angelus' house and looked into the bedroom window to see Angelus sitting on the bed. He pushed open the window and sat on the window sill. "Have you put yourself through enough pain Angelus?" he whispered. **

**Angelus jolted from the sudden voice. He turned to see William peering at him from the window. "The sun hasn't set yet," he said, looking cautiously to the western horizon. "You shouldn't be here," he said as he closed the window.**

**"It's low enough there was enough shade to get here." he said and grabbed Angelus' wrist. "Now answer my question."**

**Angelus gave William a cold stare. "How dare you patronize me. I did not put myself through any pain. I know what I wanted. YOU, good sir, are the one who denied me the pleasure I am seeking. You're the one who is torturing my soul," he said as he pulled back to get out of William's grip. His attempt failed, for William just followed Angelus into the bedroom. **

**"You shouldn't fall in love with me." William said and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall.**

**Angelus straightened his shirt and pretended to rub dirt off his pants. "It's a shame I already have. By the way, you weren't invited in this time. You just got dragged into my bedroom out of pity."**

**"Pity? For me?" he laughed. "Let's just straighten something out. Once you invite a vampire into your home he can come and go as he pleases."**

**"Oh...right. I knew that," Angelus said with a tone of embarrassment. "I was just, making things a b-bit-bit diffi-c-cult," he stuttered as William slowly approached him.**

**William smirked as he pushed the human back onto the bed. "Do you still want me out of your house?" he whispered as he crawled on top of Angelus.**

**"Well, now that you're here...you might as well stay."**

**He smirked and ran his fingers down the front of Angelus' shirt. "Oh really? And what should we do now that I'm here?" he whispered against Angelus' neck.**

**Angelus felt himself become engulfed in William's power. And just like that morning he could not resist it. "I propose that we continue where we left off this morning."**

**He chuckled and kissed down his neck. "Do you now?" he whispered and ran his fingers down to Angelus' crotch.**

**Angelus bucked his hips to meet William's hand. His hardness throbbed, longing to be touched. He pressed his lips to William's, kissing him passionately, wrapping his arms around his waist. He traced a trail of kisses across his cheek to his ear and whispered, "Damn straight I do!"**

**William laughed. "Alright. I'll give you a little treat." he said quietly and unbuttoned Angelus' pants and started to move down his body. He slid onto the floor and pulled down the zipper with his teeth. William pulled down Angelus' pants and underwear and smirked up at him. **

**Angelus shifted his body so his waist was at the end of the bed to make things easier for William. He had no clue what he was doing, but there was a voice inside his head that was telling him what it was he needed to do. **

**'Relax.' he said in Angelus' mind and took the tip of Angelus' manhood into his mouth and started to suck.**

**Angelus groaned in pleasure at the feel of William's enclosed mouth around his cock. He bucked his hips gently, edging William to continue what he was doing.**

**William chuckled sending vibrations up Angelus' length. 'Be patient.' he said in the humans' mind. He pushed down Angelus' hips and took more into his mouth.**

**"William!" Angelus sighed his seducer's name and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair.**

**William smirked as he glanced up at Angelus, then started to slowly move his head up and down. **

**Unable to withstand the pleasure, Angelus sat up and placed his hand on the back of William's head, forcing him to capture the entire length of his manhood in his warm, moist mouth.**

**William grunted but adjusted to having all of Angelus in his mouth. He licked at the underside of his length and continued to move his head.**

**"William...I'm about to...release..." Angelus said between gasps for air. He teased William's hair, running his fingers through it.**

**William pulled back to the tip and moved his head faster as he continued to suck. 'Scream his name.' he said in Angelus' mind.**

**"!"**

* * *

**William stood in the dimly lit kitchen, the windows were shut to keep the sun out, and he was busy cutting apart a bloodless rabbit. Suddenly he threw the knife down. "Why the bloody hell am I doing this?" he glanced at the dead animal. "Angelus can make his own dinner..." 'But he's always so tired when he gets home.' a voice said in the back of his head. William sighed and picked the knife up and continued to cut up the rabbit. "Why do I care if he's tired at the end of the day...?" he muttered. He finished cutting up the animal and dropped the pieces into a pot. "I don't even know if he likes rabbit." **

'**He'll like anything that you cook for him.' said the voice in his head. 'Haven't you noticed? He's madly in lo-' **

"**Shut it." William let out a sigh. "Now I'm hearing voices…" he tossed a few logs into the stove then lit a match. "Angelus can't love me." he closed the door to the stove with a clang, just like the door to his heart. "He needs to be terrified of me." **

* * *

**Angelus walked up the stone path to his house, thankful to be away from the redundant dullness that seemed to be attached to his job at the Inn. Travelers were few and far between in the months approaching winter. The upside to quiet days at work allowed Angelus time to read novels of classic literature, and gather his thoughts. After being married and losing his child, he felt as though he would never love again. Then three days ago, William showed up when Angelus had reached the bottom of his downward spiral. They shared a passionate evening together, which sparked a fire back into Angelus' heart that he was more than willing to ignite. Glancing at the house, he realized that the blinds were shut, which seemed very odd seeing that the sun had not yet set below the horizon. **_**Perhaps he has a surprise for me**_**, Angelus thought with a smile. **_**But wait, that would be ridiculous. Why would William do such a thing as to surprise me? It's not like we're in love or anything...**_

**William looked up from the pot on the stove that he was stirring when he heard the door open. "Welcome home." he called out without emotion.**

**"Something smells delicious," Angelus said as he inhaled the aroma that filled the small house. "What are you cooking lo-...." He stopped himself abruptly. "What are you cooking?" **

**William glanced at Angelus deciding to ignore his slip of tongue. "Rabbit." he said simply and leaned on the counter.**

**Angelus hung his coat up on the rack near the door, then slowly walked into the kitchen. He couldn't help but feel slightly turned on at the site of William, whose back was to him as he stirred the meal he was preparing. Angelus walked up behind him and gently placed his hands on Williams' hips. "I've missed you today..." he whispered as he softly kissed the back of William's neck.**

**William closed his eyes and sighed. "I've missed you too my Angel." he said quietly and turned around in Angelus' arms after setting down the spoon.**

**Angelus groaned as he pulled William's body against his. "You have no idea how much I love to hear you say that." He kissed William deeply, then traced a trail of kisses from his lips up to his ear. "Say it again," he said deeply.**

**William put his arms around Angelus' waist and pulled him closer. He leaned over and nipped at Angelus' ear. "I've missed you my Angel."**

**Angelus tilted his head back and sighed as William's breath pressed against his ear. He playfully grabbed his ass before stating, "Supper is going to burn." He kissed William's cheek one last time before leaving the room to change out of his work attire.**

**William stared after the man and sighed while shaking his head. "That man will drive me insane." he said quietly and turned back to the stove to stir the pot of stew.**

*****Later That Evening*****

**Angelus and William laid side by side, entangled in each other's arms under the bed sheets. **

**William looked down at Angelus and smiled slightly. He tilted Angelus' head up and touched their lips together.**

**Angelus sighed deeply into the kiss. He wrapped his arm around William's waist and pulled him on top of his naked body. He ran his fingertips down William's spine, slipping his tongue between his lips.**

**William arched his back and nipped at Angelus' tongue carefully. William ran his fingers down his lover's sides to his hips. **

**Angelus bucked his hips slightly, craving more of William's caresses. He wrapped both his arms around the muscular torso and pressed William against his own body. **

**He pulled out of the kiss and stared down at Angelus. "It's late. You should save your energy for your work tomorrow." he said and kissed down Angelus' neck.**

**Angelus stopped mid-action, staring at William with a look of hurt and confusion in his eyes. "What? I thought we..." He let his voice trail off as a tear slid down his cheek.**

**"Don't cry pet." William looked up at Angelus and licked away the tear. "You're only human you need sleep." he said softly then gave in with a sigh and placed a trail of kisses from his chin to his ear. "Tell me what you want." he breathed.**

**Angelus felt overwhelmed by so many emotions at William's words. **_**Tell him what you want**_**, a voice in his head instructed him. "William, I..." he started, but couldn't seem to form the words. He looked into William's eyes to see them staring back into his own. "Shh, don't speak. I think I know what you want," William said with a sneer as he ran his thumb across Angelus' cheek. **

**William smirked and kissed down to Angelus' neck and nipped at the sensitive skin. He ran he fingers softy over Angelus hip close to his crotch.**

**With his animal instinct quickly taking over, Angelus grabbed William's hand and pressed it against his hard center, thrusting gently against it as sighs of pleasure escaped from his lips. "I want you to make love to me, William..." **

**William moved his head quickly in surprise and accidentally scraped Angelus' neck with his fangs, drawing blood. He pulled back quickly with a curse.**

**Angelus gasped, pulling William as close to him as he could. "Oh, my good gracious God..." Unable to look at him, William kept his face craned in Angelus' neck, and licked up what few drops of blood had spilt. "I'm sorry, mate. Did I hurt you?" he asked, fighting back tears. **_**The last thing I want to do is put this man through the Hell that I've lived for centuries... **_**Angelus touched his hand to William's cheek and lifted his face to see his, even though William fought the gesture. Angelus didn't understand why at first. "No, my love...not in the lea-...is that my blood on your lips?"**

**William turned away quickly and wiped off the blood on the back of his hand. "I'm sorry... I couldn't help myself..." he paused and looked back at Angelus. "Did you just say "my love"?"**

**Angelus could not take his eyes off William. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful this man - this stranger before him - truly was. Not just in looks; in fact Angelus had never known it was possible to have feelings for a man until he met William. "Yes, I did. My love."**

**William sighed and rolled off of Angelus and sat on the edge of the bed with his back to the other man. "Think about what you're saying Angelus." he whispered.**

**Refusing to let this go, Angelus climbed over William, placing his hands on either side of his shoulders. He stared deeply into William's piercing blue eyes. "I'm not thinking about what I am saying, William. I **_**know**_** what I'm saying." He let out a sigh. "It's not even a matter of what I know; it's what I **_**feel**_**. You found a way to spark the fire in my heart that was put out when my wife and infant were taken from me. I don't know if this is normal, or if it's even right with the rest of the world. But I don't care. I love you!" he blurted out.**

**William stood up abruptly and pulled on his pants. "Angelus. You're a human so I understand that you can't help these emotions you feel but please think about this for a minute." he turned towards Angelus. "I'm a vampire. You're saying that you're in love with a vampire!" he yelled. "Three days ago you wouldn't let me this close to you. I caught you in a time of weakness. How do you know these feelings are real? How do you know that you're just feeling like this because you want a replacement for your wife?" he asked loudly.**

**"Do you think I care that you're a vampire, William? Obviously not otherwise I wouldn't be so submissive to you." Angelus climbed out of bed and began to put his own pants back on. "And if you **_**ever**_** say anything as to merely imply that my wife could be replaced..." He was so angry at this point that his face began to turn red, and he stomped to the window and stared out into the moonlit night.**

**William growled. "You **_**need**_** to care that I'm a vampire Angelus! Do you have any idea how easily I could have killed you just now? How easily I could kill you now?!" he yelled. "You're just a human Angelus! You're weak! I could break you so easily..." he said and trailed off. "Maybe it would have been better if I have just left you alone..."**

**Angelus couldn't face William; not now...not when his feelings - which felt more real than anything he'd ever felt (even more than what he'd felt for his wife, which he would never admit to William) - were being completely dismissed for the second time as though they meant nothing. He spoke so softly that his words were barely audible, even to Williams' acute sense of hearing. "Yeah...maybe it would have been..."**

**William sighed and walked over to Angelus and placed his hands on Angelus' shoulders. "I'm sorry." he whispered and kissed his cheek.**

**Tears flooded Angelus' eyes, but he did not dare let them fall. His body was completely stiff. He could not bring himself to face William. "Yeah. Me too. Maybe in another lifetime, things could have been different..." he said as a sob shuddered through his body. **

**William bit his bottom lip and sighed. 'I'm going to regret this.' he thought to himself then wrapped his arms around Angelus' waist. "My Angel, I'm sorry..."**

**It took all of Angelus' strength for him to turn and face William. He put his hands on Angelus' arms and shoved them away from his body. "Get out," he said between his teeth. Without saying another word, Angelus left the bedroom and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him, leaving William alone.**


	3. Bring Me Into the Night

William leaned against the side of the house as he watched Angelus eating his dinner alone in the kitchen that, not twenty four hours ago he had cooked in for Angelus. "I just want to make sure that he's ok… then I'll move on." he said to himself and crossed his arms. "I just don't want him to kill himself." he said quietly to himself.

'Quit trying to fool yourself.' the voice in his head told him. 'His devotion and love is making you doubt your strength and will power. And your love for him is what's keeping you here, by his side in secret.'

William shook his head to clear out the voice. "I just don't want him to kill himself…" he said again quietly to himself. "If he were to die… I don't know what I would do…" he paused when he realized that not only was he talking to himself, but he was confirming that what the voice in his mind had said was the truth.

Angelus sat at the dinner table, mindlessly tapping his fork against the ceramic plate. He couldn't bare the thought of being without William, yet he knew that they could not be together. It tore him apart inside; the last time he felt love like this, it was taken away from him twice-fold. Throwing down his fork, he quickly stood and left the kitchen. He walked out the back entrance of the house and headed towards the barn.

William's eyebrow rose in curiosity and he followed the man carefully and quietly. "What could he be doing?" he whispered.

Angelus walked into the barn and stopped by the single stall which was home to his Riggs, his Pinto stallion. "Hey boy," he said softly as he pet the horse behind his ears. "You won't miss me much, right?" He unhitched the rope that was attached to the horse's bridle, went to a post and unwound the tethered rope. "Go on, Riggs. You deserve to be free," he said. The horse nudged Angelus as he stepped around the animal; he watched sadly as Riggs walked out of the barn slowly, as if he didn't want to leave his owner behind.

William looked at the horse that left the barn and walked up to it slowly. "Well aren't you a beautiful animal." he said and extended his hand. "What are you doing out and about by yourself?"

Angelus climbed the bails of hay and carefully stepped onto the loft's support beams. He made a noose out of the rope and latched it around a nail

William suddenly got a bad feeling and carefully led the horse to the doors of the barn. "Lets go see what your master is doing."

Angelus' back was to the door, so he was not aware of the fact that William was suddenly in his presence. He was in the shadows of the barn. "Forgive me, Lord, for not having the strength to live the life you had blessed me with," he said as tears streamed down his face. With the other end of the noose wrapped around his neck, he jumped off the loft, not making a sound.

William looked up in time to see Angelus jump and his eyes widened. "Angelus!" he called out and let go of the horse to run quickly up to Angelus and severed the rope with his nails. He caught the human gently as he fell and landed gracefully on his feet on the floor of the barn.

"What are you doing?" Angelus asked angrily, his voice raspy from the tight rope that was around his neck. He didn't want to be saved, yet at the same time he was grateful. He was once again overwhelmed by grief. He reached up to William's chest, clutched his shirt in his fists, and sharply whispered, "No matter how stupid I get, don't ever leave me again..."

William removed the loop of rope that was around Angelus' neck and threw it to the ground. "You could have snapped your neck! What would I have done then!?" he yelled then held Angelus close. "How can I leave you when the first thing you do is go and try to kill yourself?" he whispered and kissed the top of his head.

Angelus wrapped his arms around William's broad shoulders and hugged him as though he would never let go of him. "I love you, William. I don't care how wrong it is that we would be together. No one in this god-forsaken town has to know. I love you."

William closed his eyes. "I know my angel." he ran his fingers through Angelus' hair and kissed his forehead. "And I love you too."

Angelus sat up straight and struggled to get to his knees. With William's help he stood erect. Staring into the man's piercing blue eyes, Angelus caressed his savior's cheek with his thumb. "I wouldn't consider me your 'savior', mate. All I've done is save your life," William said with a chuckle. He smirked and smiled down at his human angel. 'That's right... he is mine. And I'll make sure of that.' he thought to himself and put his arms around Angelus' waist to pull him closer.

"Can't we go into the bedroom for this, love? It would be much more comfortable," Angelus said, not taking his eyes off William's.

William stared back into Angelus' eyes and leaned down to kiss his neck. "Is the hay not comfortable enough for you?" he breathed.

Angelus let out a sigh as William's lips grazed against his neck. "William, it no longer matters where we make love. As long as I am with you, I will be the happiest man on this earth."

William pulled away from Angelus' neck and smirked. "Alright then." he said and picked of Angelus bridal style and walked out of the barn.

As they walked towards the house, Angelus snuggled his face into William's neck, planting soft kisses and occassionally nipping at the man's skin with his teeth. William sucked air in quickly through his mouth, then let out a slow, steady breath. "I'd be careful not to do that mate. You are not aware of what you are triggering." William carried him through the back door and into the bedroom where he dropped Angelus on the bed carefully.

"William? Can we just lay here for a while and talk?" Angelus asked wearily.

William chuckled and sat down next to his future lover. "Of course my angel. What do you want to talk about?" he asked and caressed Angelus' cheek.

Angelus sighed, as though he were afraid to communicate his curiosity...and fears. "I'm not quite sure where to begin," he started.

"What fears do you have mate?" he asked and continued to stroke Angelus' cheek.

Angelus blinked away tears that were forming behind his chestnut-brown eyes. "I fear losing you, the way I lost my wife and daughter. I fear that I will hurt you and make you want to leave. I fear that you will...make me one of you..."

"Angelus, you don't need to worry about losing me. I'm not leaving you ever again." he said and laid down next to Angelus. "And I won't change you so you don't have to worry about that either mate." he said.

"I just do not know what to make of this situation," Angelus continued, as though he did not hear a word that William had just spoken. "You have to live for eternity. You are immortal. I am merely a human, which means that when I die, I would leave you here, alone..."

Angelus stared at his human. "Now what exactly makes you think that I'm going to stay here if you die?" he asked.

Angelus turned his head and raised his eyebrow questioningly. "William, I am human. Humans eventually die. You are immortal. Do immortals not live forever?"

"There are ways we can die Angelus." he said and smiled down at him. "If you died... it would be easy to follow you."

"How so?"

"Well I could always just watch the sun rise." he whispered and pulled Angelus closer.

Angelus smiled and held onto William's body tightly. "I would love to watch the sun rise with you, if it didn't mean that I'd have to watch you burn."

He smiled and nuzzled the top of Angelus' head. "So are you planning on becoming a night person?" he asked.

Angelus shrugged and ran his fingers through William's hair. "I have nothing to live for during the day. At least I'd be able to be with you when you go to sleep."

"And how are you going to explain this to your friends and your work?" he whispered and kissed Angelus' forehead.

"The Inn has been slow with business lately. I could simply work the night hours; that is the only time when travelers will need me. And as for my friends..." Angelus let his voice trail off and his shifted his eyes to the far wall of the room.

"I'm sorry." he said and caressed his cheek. "If you want I'll gladly welcome you into world of the night."

Angelus sat up, and with his arms around William he pulled him up with him and held him in a tight embrace. He caressed the back of William's neck with the tips of his fingers and leaned towards him to whisper in his ear. "Bring me into the night."

"Not yet my angel." he whispered. He really had no intention of changing the man, yet he couldn't say no to him. "But tonight... tonight I can make you mine." he said and ran his fingers down Angelus' back.

Angelus stiffened at William's touch. "Are you denying me?" he asked, feeling rejected

"No. I couldn't deny you anything my angel." he said and kissed down Angelus' neck. "You've been through enough tonight, the whole ordeal would be far too taxing on your body right now."

"Then please," Angelus begged, lifting William's chin with his finger then cupping his cheek in his hand. "If you could not deny me anything, do not deny me of this. If this is ever going to be done, it has to be done tonight. It has to be done now."

"Angelus please. We have plenty of time. It doesn't need to be tonight." he said. "You don't even know what you're asking to become."

Angelus sighed defeatedly and turned his back to William. He did not know how he could convince the vampire that he knew what he was doing. Avoiding eye contact, Angelus turned back towards William and bit down on his neck and held on, gently sucking with his lips, keeping his hand on William's lower back to hold him in place. "I will ask you again. Will you not deny me the honor to be with you forever and eternity?" he whispered hoarsely.

William gasped and he put his hands on Angelus' shoulders and pushed him away. "Angelus! Stop it." he winced as he pushed the man away and his neck healed. "You don't know what we truly look like..." he whispered.

"Then show me, love," Angelus pleaded. "I know about vampires. We had an uprising in the village when I was a little boy. I saw one myself. I promise, you will not frighten me," he said tenderly as he wiped a tear off William's cheek.

William sighed then took Angelus' wrist in his hand and cut it with his nail. "Hold still." he said.

Angelus watched William attentively, keeping still even though the fresh wound on his wrist burned. He closed his eyes as William gently started to press his teeth against the skin, and sucked in a breath of air through his lips as he felt his blood being drawn away from his body.

William held Angelus' wrist gently in both of his hands and closed his eyes. Angleus' blood was most likely the best he had ever tasted in his entire immortal life. He took another mouthful and pulled away when his features changed.

It occurred faster than Angelus could have imagined; one minute his face was normal, and then next it was contorted and wrinkled. The most alarming change in William was his eyes. With pupils similar to those of cat eyes, there was a hunger in him that frightened Angelus to the point where he did not know what to do.

William pulled away from Angelus and stood up. "I knew I would scare you." he whispered with his back to Angelus.

Angelus was breathing heavily; the fear quickly left him when he realized that behind the monstrous face, William was still there. Angelus reached his hand towards his face when William shoved his hand away. "I am not worthy of being touched," he said through his teeth. He had scared his angel. He walked over to the window and peered out, if he left now he could make it to some sort of shelter.

"William..." Angelus said softly, walking up to him. He gently put his hand on his shoulder so he wouldn't startle him. "I still know you're in there...you're not the monster that you think you are."

William let out a short laugh. "I'm not a monster?" he turned and faced Angelus. "Look at me Angelus, I'm hideous and I could kill you at any moment. I believe that constitutes a monster."

"You're not the monster that you think you are, William! You tell me that you could kill me at any moment, yet you still do not. Don't you see? There is a part of you that is still human...a part of you that cares. Cares about...me..." Angelus let his voice trail off as he leaned against the wall.

William frowned and looked at the floor. "Angelus..." he forced himself to return to normal and looked back up at Angelus. "My angel." he walked over to Angelus. "William isn't my only name."

Angelus watched him questionably, his left eyebrow raised in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"I have a nick-name of sorts." he said then sighed. "William the Bloody." he shook his head. "I've killed so many..."

Taking a step closer to him, Angelus put his hands on William's hips and pulled him towards his body. "William, I understand that the vampire needs to feed from human blood. I've seen a vampire kill; remember me telling you about that the other night? I was fascinated by him. I was in awe. I want that for myself. I want to share an immortal life with you."

William wove his fingers into the humans hair and sighed. "Don't you want to see your last sunrise?" he whispered.

Angelus smiled softly and cupped William's face in his hands before kissing his forehead. "What I do not want is delaying what will undoubtedly be the most amazing moment of my life."

"I highly doubt that." he whispered. "There's pain. A great amount of pain Angelus." he said and leaned down to kiss Angelus' neck.

Angelus sighed as he tilted his head back to give William easy access to his neck. He pressed the man's body against his, not wanting him to move. "I don't care. Pain is temporary. Love is eternal."

William sighed and closed his eyes. "I love you my angel." he whispered as he slowly sank his fangs into Angelus neck.

Angelus inhaled so quickly when William's sharp fangs pierced his jugular that he choked on his own breath. He struggled to regain normal breathing, but without much success. As his blood was slowly being drained from his body, he grew cold and shivered so violently that he grabbed William and wrapped his arms around his body to warm himself up. They both slid to the floor, William falling on top of him while continuing to feed.

William held him close and shuddered at the taste of Angelus' blood. It was even better in a larger amount, and it took all of his strength to pull away before the human died. "My angel..." he whispered and caressed his cold cheek.

Angelus lay stiff as a board, unable to move. His vision was blurred and he could no longer make out the contortions in William the Bloody's face. He knew he was about to die.

"Angelus..." he sliced open his wrist and let a few drops of blood fall on Angelus' lips. "Drink Angelus." he whispered and lowered his wrist to Angelus' mouth

A warm, thick liquid fell upon Angelus' lips. He could not be sure, but he could guess that it was William's blood. He heard about this amongst travelers who'd stayed at his Inn: "Word is that when a human becomes a vampire, there is a blood exchange. The vampire will drain the blood from the human to the point of death, then give the human their own blood to bring them to life again." Although there was only a few drops, he could feel the liquid flowing through his veins. After what seemed like hours, Angelus felt his organs start working. His body temperature warmed up quickly, and when he opened his eyes he was surprised at how much more detailed everything around him appeared to be.

William smiled at his new fledgling and caressed his cheek. "How do you feel Angelus?" he asked and helped him to sit up.

Being vertical did not do wonders for Angelus' head. The room spun and he nearly fell over, but thankfully he collapsed into William's arms. He slowly sat up again and stared into his love's eyes. He could see every strand of color in the iris, and the pupils were such a deep, jet black he felt as though he could get lost in them. "I feel...hungry. Alive..."

"Then let us go find you something to eat shall we?" he said and helped the new vampire to stand up. "I'll teach you how to hunt tonight my angel."

"But I wish to feed from you."

William chuckled. "Angelus, you're a new born vampire, you need human blood to build up your strength." he said and held Angelus hand in his own.

"Oh," was all Angelus could muster. He suddenly became aware of the fact that he could smell everything in the house and for several miles beyond. He could hear nocturnal creatures chattering away in the nearby woods. He could see every detail in the wood panels that supported his home. When he turned to look at William, he saw the monstrous face and became overwhelmingly aware of the predicament he just got himself into. The world around him slowly faded to black as he fell to the floor.


End file.
